


Everytime I Think of You

by FlirtyHale



Series: Zude [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, beach, cause why not, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's Birthday and how he and Zero celebrate it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime I Think of You

Jude stirs, on the verge between being asleep and being awake. Except for the feeling of something attacking his neck that pulls him more towards the awake side. Pleasure follows with the attacks at his neck and it feels damn good he groans out, yawning awake. 

 

“Good morning birthday boy” A low voice whispers into his ear, kissing at his cheek and jaw.

“Oh shut up” Jude’s sleep ridden voice mumbles out “But thank you” He leans over to Zero and kisses him soundly. 

 

“You ready for an exciting day?” Zero asks with a smile teasing at his lips.

“Oh no-”

“Yup, I got a whole day planned for us you ready?”

Jude shrugs “Sure...I guess.”

Zero looks at him unimpressed “Come on, you trust me right?”

“Of course.”

Zero smiles fully now and kisses Jude again on lips “ then get ready, we’re heading to the beach.” 

 

*

Zero pulls up in Jude’s car in front of Venice beach both dressed in beach wear ready to spend the day in the sun, catch a tan and maybe swim a little. 

 

“Why the beach?” Jude asks, curious. 

“I remember you saying, Venice grit looks good on you and I thought let’s see if it looks good on you too?” 

Jude smiles the widest smile and blushes sheepishly. Zero falls in love with him all over again. 

 

They made it down the hot sand and towards the water, finding a spot away from the crowds of people and finally drop their stuff. 

 

“It’s gorgeous out today” Jude comments.

“Yeah it is. You coming?” Zero pointing to the water. He stands in the sun in yellow and green board shorts, hanging way too low on his hips. 

Jude shrugs “I was hoping to lay in the sun for a while.”

“Serious… Jude come on don’t be a party pooper.”

Jude just grins “Awe jude come on blah blah blah” he mocks in a hire pitch voice. He sticks his tongue out at Zero like he’s five.

“Oh that’s it you’re going in!” Zero teases with a shout. 

“Zero don’t you fucking dare!” Jude warns with a smile straining across his mouth. 

 

Except Zero does picking Jude up bridal style and carrying him to the water. The waves come up about two feet and once the water is just the right height Zero throws his boyfriend into the chilling water. 

 

Jude comes up spitting and sputtering, running his hand their his hair to get it out of his face, water dripping all over himself. 

“You asshole!” He curses, slapping his hands on the water encouragingly splashing Zero in the face. The man dips under the water, rinsing himself he pops back up and smirks at Jude. 

“I love you” Zero says, getting closer to the other man.

“Love you too you asshole” Jude replies, closing the distance between them. 

 

*

They spend the rest of the day in the sun and water, back and forth between tanning and splashing each other. No one asks for autographs or photos, no one bugged them and no paparazzi was spotted either. It was easily one of the best days they had together. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jude asks, watching Zero take a picture of Jude who is laying on his back on a towel, sunglasses on his face, and sorta smiling. 

“Taking a photo.”

“Why?”

“ Happy Birthday to my main number one guy, heart emoji” Zero says as he types. 

“You’re corny” 

“Corny is good though right?”

“Of course it is” Jude says leaning up to peck Zero on the lips once. 

 

Zero hums into the kiss and before it can go any further he breaks it off “We should get going…”

“What for, the sun is still out?” 

“Cause we have dinner reservations.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did- I’m not sorry.” 

Jude just rolls his eyes and grins.

 

*

 

They get to the restaurant around 6 it’s packed and really fancy. Both Zero and he are in the best tuxes they own. The hostess sits them upstairs and at a table next to the window that over look sunset boulevard. All the lights and the hustle and bustle, it’s truly a great view. 

 

“Thank you for this” Jude says.

“It was no worries really.” 

“Today has been one of the best days I’ve had in awhile.” 

“Why’s that?” Zero asks, curious. 

Jude sighs “ I don’t know, maybe cause of the team. Well actually definitely because of the team. It’s always the number one priority, for both of us and it’s nice just to have a break y’know.”

“Yeah I get it, today was nice too.”

“Today was just you and me, I liked that.” 

“Me too.” 

Jude picks up the menu and browses over the items listed to eat. 

“Hey Jude?”

“Yeah?” He pops his head up looking over the menu. 

“I can’t wait anymore…”

“For what?” 

Jude watches Zero take a deep breath and then speak “I love you a lot, from the moment you first kissed me up until now. I always knew you were special from being a friend to more than that and I couldn’t think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with.” 

 

Zero gets up and out of his chair, then down onto one knee.

 

“What are you doing?!” Jude says shocked and surprised. 

“Jude…” Zero starts, then pulls out a red velvet box out of his pocket opening it to a signing silver ring. “Will you do me the honor of being my husband?” 

He doesn’t know what to think or do, just nods and says “Yes yes, of course. I’d be honored to be your husband.” 

 

The whole restaurant cheers for them and champagne is popped. Jude just finds his way into Zero’s arms after Zero puts the ring into his finger. 

“Good birthday?” Zero asks.

“The best.” 

And they seal it with a kiss.


End file.
